Without You I Die
by KorishipsDestiel247
Summary: Naruto likes Sasuke, Sasuke likes Naruto.  Sasuke's scared of what people will think of him.  what happens when Naruto tells Sasuke he likes him?  Story way better than summary indicates. Rated T for mild shounen-ai and suicidal thoughts and a bit of language...


Don't Want to be Here Without You

By Uchiha Sasaki-chan

"Get out of my way, Uzumaki!" sneers Hyuuga Neji, pushing me into the locker in front of which I've been waiting and kicking my books down the hallway.

"You-!" But he seems to have been waiting for me to respond, to retaliate. he pushes my face up against the icy locker and punches me. I try to turn around, to fight back, to protect myself, but I can't moce at all because he has me pinned. My head hurts...

"Stop it..." A hand holds Neji back from knocking me out. With effort I turn and find myself looking into the coal black eyes of Uchiha Sasuke.

Uchiha Sasuke is one of those Emo kids, kind of like me. The difference is that he's the hottest, most popular guy in school. He has black hair that shines like the raven's wing, and these beautiful black eyes that are so black they look like a deep purple...

So I have a crush on Sasuke. give me a break, OK?

I'm brought back to myself by Neji releasing me from his grip. I stagger backwards and slide down the locker, holding my head in my hands... He slammed my head against the locker so hard I think I might have a concussion. He glares at Sasuke.

"Get out of it, Pretty Boy..."

"Don't talk to Sasuke-kun like that!" a voice shrills from down the hall. Without turning,I know exactly who it is doing the shrilling... Haruno Sakura and her best friend Yamanake Ino, the president and vice-president of the Official Uchiha Sasuke Fanclub.

Neji gives us one last look of loathing and walks away. Sasuke turns to me, and my heart pounds as I look into those beautiful black eyes...

"You're in front of my locker, loser. Get out of the way."

My face flushes and I ball my fists.

"I am NOT a loser!"

"Tcheh, then prove it by acting mature for once and not holding our classes back. I'm getting sick of it."

As he says it, I think I can see a flicker of regret flash across his face, but then it's hidden behind that mask of his again. My shoulders slump and I start to walk away.

All of a sudden, the urge to tell Sasuke the truth about how I feel for him overwhelms me, and in front of everyone, including Sasuke's fanclub, I pop the question.

"Uh, Sasuke, I was wondering... Will you go out with me?"

If looks could kill, I'd be dead. Sasuke narrows his eyes until they're almost shut and sneers at me.

"No, because I don't like faggots."

His words hurt so much. His fanclub laughs at me. Someone throws their water bottle at me and it hits me on the side of the head.

"Go home, faggot!"

"No one likes you, gaywad!"

Tears sting my eyes. I turn around and run down the hallway, leaving everyone behind.

Sasuke POV

I watch Naruto run down the hall, and I feel very guilty. Since ninth grade I've had a crush on him, and then to call him a faggot when he just confessed that he liked me back? What is wrong with me? Well granted, he did say it in front of a bunch of people... But still, I'm gay, and i just acted like a total gaybasher. This isn't right.

"Did you hear that stupid nobody faggot?" some boy laughs. My fanclub pushes closer to me, eager to bash Naruto. I don't give them a chance, just grab my bag and run, pushing people out of my way as I go.

I push open the doors that lead out of the school just in time to see the hem of Naruto's coat whipping around the corner. I start to follow but slip on a patch of ice and land on my back, the breath knocked out of me. When I regain my breath, I get up and follow him, but more carefully, so as not to fall again and alert Naruto to my presence.

Around corners and across busy streets we go, in an odd game of Follow the Leader, until we get to the more rundown part of konoha. Here Naruto turns down a side alleyway and disappears through a side door. Fearing I'll lose him, i hurry and open the door, but he's already gone. I punch the wall in frustration.

Then I realize that there are elevators right across from the entrance to the building, and one of them is headed up. It stops on the fifth floor. I call an elevator, pounding the up button in my frustration and desperation when the elevator doesn't come fast enough. The doors finally open, and I jump inside, pounding the fifth floor key frantically.

_Please Naruto,_ I plead silently, _don't do anything stupid..._

Naruto POV

I unlock the door to my apartment and run in, slamming the door behind me. tears flow freely down my face. How could he do this to me?

_Face it,_ says a nasty voice in the back of my head, _who could ever love someone like you?_

_I don't like faggots,_ Sasuke's voice echoes through my memory and I cry out, clutching my head as if that will make the cruelty go away.

It won't go...

It won't go...

Please, I'd give anything to stop this pain...

My heart feels like it's literally being torn in two...

I need something to make the pain go away...

And I spy the set of knives on the kitchen counter. I go to the block of wood and pull out a knife with a serrated edge. I've got to make sure this never happens again...

I drag the knife across one wrist and then the other, relishing the blood that patters from the wounds to the ground, like raindrops on a roof. My vision quickly blurs, and i sink to the floor as my legs give out.

The front door slams open and someone is screaming my name. Smooth hands take me by the shoulders and shake me. I open my eyes to see...

Wait, what is Sasuke doing here? I try to ask, but my numb lips won't form the words.

"Hold on..."

I float into darkness.

Sasuke POV

Frantically I look around for something, anything, to staunch the flow of blood from Naruto's wrists. I see only the tablecloth and pull it off, disregarding the crash of the flower vase. I tear the tablecloth into strips and wind them tightly around Naruto's wrists.

"Please don't die..." I whisper, even though he can't hear me. Then I take out my cell phone and call the hospital.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ten minutes later the paramedics come and take Naruto out on a stretcher. I try to accompany naruto onto the ambulance, and a kind-faced nurse stops me.

"I'm sorry, only family members are allowed."

"Please," I say desperately, "I'm his lover!"

The lie works. I'm allowed on the ambulance.

Naruto POV

_Beep... beep... beep..._

Ugh, I don't wanna go to school... I try to move my arm to shut off the alarm clock, but I can't.

Something isn't right. all around me, there are voices, and someone is crying in the background.

"O-okasan..."

Someone sniffles and touches my cheek tentatively.

"Naruto...?"

No, not Mother, it's a boy. I open my eyes to see who...

Someone with raven colored eyes and hair leans over me.

"Sa...su...ke..."

***Blink***

I'm rolling along a white corridor. Sasuke's still beside me. I try to tell him to go away, hasn't he done enough...?

***Blink***

"Nurse, we need anestethics, stat!"

Blackness.

Sasuke POV

It's been three days since I found Naruto close to death on the kitchen floor in his apartment. Three days of barely eating, followed by nights of barely sleeping... The first night, the nurses tried to boot me out, but I'm not leaving until I have a chance to beg for Naruto's forgiveness.

The nurses seem to have figured that I'm not leaving without me telling them, so they set up a cot for me next to Naruto's bed, in case I get tired. I do, but I don't dare sleep... I'm scared of the dreams. Nightmares of Naruto dying in my arms...

It's so warm...

_Gotta stay awake in case Naruto wakes up..._

So comfortable...

_No, I can't fall asleep..._

Crap...

Naruto POV

Ugh, there's that beeping again. I hate school... Maybe I'll just throw my alarm clock out the window and skip school today...

It smells like antiseptic... What the hell?

I open my eyes, not to my own room, but to a partitioned hospital room. I start to panic, and then I see Sasuke curled up on a cot next to the bed, fast asleep... I know I should feel angry. I mean, he was the one who set me off, the reason why I'm here... Why did he save me? So he can laugh at my misery? But somehow his sleeping presence calms me down, and I fall asleep again...

Only to be awoken what seems like five minutes later by quiet sobbing. I open my eyes to see Sasuke sitting on the edge of the cot with his head in his hands and his shoulders trembling. the sight somehow startles me... Uchiha Sasuke, crying? It almost makes me feel sorry for him, even though he's the reason why I tried to kill myself in the first place...

I sit up, and he gasps and turns around. I hold his tearstained gaze with my calm one. For a moment it looks like he's going to jump up and hug me... For a moment I could swear I saw relief and happiness in his ebony eyes... But then it's gone, and he turns away from me and looks at the floor, as though ashamed.

"Naruto... I-I'm sorry..."

Those three words bring my anger back to the surface again.

"For what?" I snap. "That I lived?"

Sasuke winces.

"No..."

"Then what?"

He takes a deep breath, and if steeling himself for something, and then starts to speak in that soft velvety voice of his that made me fall in love with him in the first place.

"I'm sorry I was so cruel to you... I was wrong to say what I did... And it made me a hypocrite..."

"A hypocrite?"

"Yes," he say simply, turning so that he faces me, but not looking at me. "Naruto, I... I've been in love with you since ninth grade, but I was scared of what other people would think of me if I confessed something like that... When you asked me to go out, I was so scared that I would say anything to keep anyone from thinking I liked you..."

"Please," says Sasuke, finally looking at me, his onyx colored eyes shining with unshed tears, "I know it was wrong. If you want, I will remove myself from your life so you won't be h-hurt anymore... But p-please, _please, _try to forg-g-give me..."

He can't go on because he's crying so hard. My heart is melting...

_What if he's just doing this so that he can hurt you again?_

But I get the feeling that if Sasuke didn't mean it, he wouldn't be crying and begging for forgiveness...

I can't stand it anymore. I lean over and wipe the tears from his cheeks, and when I do, he pulls me closer and our lips meet. I feel as if I've been waiting my entire life for this moment as I lean into the kiss. it's salty, because of his tears, and yet so warm, so comforting... so _right_.

In that moment, I know Sasuke's apology is sincere. Even if it wasn't, I could never hate him. Pulling myself back, I lean my forehead against his.

"So, my earlier offer still stands..."

He pulls back, shocked.

"No, you can do better than me..."

I cut him off with a kiss and then smile at him.

"I can't. You're the one I want to share my life with. I've forgiven you, Sasuke... Now the hardest part is forgiving yourself."

Sasuke POV

the Monday after naruto gets out of the hospital is his first day back at school. That morning I get dressed early and let myself out of the house quietly so as not to wake up my older brother Itachi. Then I run along the darkened streets to Naruto's apartment building. Five minutes later, Naruto comes out. He does a double take when he sees me. In answer I smile and hold out my hand. He takes it, and we start the walk to school.

About two blocks from the school, he tries to pull his hand from mine. I say "tries" because I won't let him.

He looks at me apprehensively.

"Sasuke, aren't you worried about them calling you a -"

I silence him with a warm kiss.

"As long as I have you, I don't care. You're not alone anymore, Naruto."

Let them talk. Let them call me a faggot. Naruto's still alive, I'm in love with him, and we're dating now. If they don't like it, well, I don't care. I've got all I need right here.

Owari!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This was originally written for an English assignment, which the teacher really liked. I tweaked it a bit, but essentially it's still the same as it was when I turned it in. I got an A on this, so if you don't like it, oh well. XD Review peoplez!


End file.
